Caught In The Sandstorm
by xXx Fox Trot xXx
Summary: Aya was all alone on the streets until a certain Price took her under his wing. Will love blossom between them? Or will Seth ruin it and someone else claim her? [Fluff RxOC]Please R&R!Rated For Safty. Better Than It Sounds! Hopefully Humor!
1. The Meeting

**Hello all! This is my chapter series for now so YAY! lol! I hope you like it. This is my first try so please, be kind. Flames are excepted, I've gotten enough to be used to it. Oh, and even though this says it's a romance, I'm not that good at it. Also, a warning. Ryou will be in this along with Bakura. THEY ARE 2 DIFFERENT PEOPLE! (Malik is the holder of the Millenium Rod... for the moment. (grins michiviously.))**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I even have to say it? **

**Malik: Yeah, yah do.**

**Me: Did anyone ask you?**

**Malik: points above You just did.**

**Me: ...Damn you...> **

**Anyways, on with the fic!**

Caught in the Sandstorm

Chapter One! **The Meeting**

_Some day I'll be there. _Aya thought as she aimlessly trudged down the marketplace roads, looking towards the palace gates. _Tomorrow_ _maybe!_she thought excitedly, pushing dreams to the max. But, as the song goes, tomarrow is always a day away so it never comes.

Turning a corner towards her home, or, at least, that's what she thought it was, she caught the glimpse of a movment in her peripheral vison. "Wh-Who's there?" she stuttered tentivly. A stone came hutling towards her. "EEP!" Aya yelped as she dove to the ground in a desperate attempt to evade the 'enchanted' rock.

The crusade continued for a few more minuetes and she got numerous bumps and bruises, until finnaly it was too much for her attacker. He fell to the ground, clutching his sides and howling with laughter.

Upon realizing the fireing had siesed, she carefully crawled over to the boy. He looked oddly familiar, what with his tri-colored hair, tan complection, expensive clothes...

"MY RA!" she gasped. "You're the Prince!" Aya sat and gaped for a moment while he recuperated. "Yeah, and your hilarious!" he inquired in a smug tone, yet again, laughing at her idiocy. "Okay then... whatever. I'm Aya!" she stated simply, fighting it within herself to kill the boy. "Cool. I'm..."

"PRINCE ATEMU! WHERE ARE YOU?" someone called. "Prince Atemu." he finished dully.

"Oh, Ra! I gotta go! Hmm, you know, you're a good sport, you wanna come with?" he questioned, his hand outstreched from his standing position to Aya's sitting figure. _That was random…_she thought, though she couldn't pass up this chance!

"M-M-me? S-sure!" she conquered, excitedly. "Cool , follow me!" Atemu cheered. They crept through boundless alleys and past desserted places she'd never seen before this day, on more than one occasion getting her brunet hair caught on one thing or another. "Where are we?" she questioned, golden eyes looking into Atemu's crimson ones. "We're on our way to the palace! DUH!" he stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. But only because it was.

**Upon arriving at the Palace...**

"WHO ARE YOU!" a boy, Aya guessed was about 10 or 12, boomed, pointing at her as if she were the lowest of low scum. "HER name is Aya and i met her in the village FYI!" Atemu screeched back.

Upon hearing the noise, the current Pharoh barged in. "What's all the ruckus, kids?" he inquired. "HE STARTED IT!" they both yelled.

She couldn't stifle your giggles. THEY LOOKED JUST LIKE LITTLE SCHOOL GIRLS!

"Excuse me but, please state your name?" the Pharoh questioned, raising an eyebrow. "My name is Aya, my Pharoh." she said, bowing.

"Are you a friend of my son or an intruder?" he continued. She was about to answer when Atemu interrupted.

"MUST YOU SCARE EVERYONE THAT I MEET! OF COURSE SHE'S MY FRIEND!" After that outburst, everyone left looking somewhat fearful, like looks could kill because the look Atemu was giveing his dad was lethal.

"Um.. why were they scared?" she questioned quietly. "Huh? oh they werent! He! They're all just joking!" he giggled with a sly grin, but the smile seemed fourced.

**Okay! That was the first chapter of many! I'm still editing it so I hope that you enjoyed.**

**Atemu: This is not a fic about me, or it may be... It's yet to be decided...**

**Bakura: Yeah, it might be about me. sly grin**

**Atemu: Oh, please, she likes me alot more. starts to argue**

**Hikari: (yelling over the comotion) OKAY! WELL, 3 REVIEWSCHAPTER 2! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! NOW YOU TWO CALM DOWN OR I'LL TAKE YOU BOTH OUT OF THE FIC COMPLETELY!**

**(Both quiet down.) That's better! **


	2. Friends And Enimies

**Hey! I'm already back. This is chapter 2! YAY! lol! Please R&R with what you think and we'll get along just fine. I'm still editing the next chapter so you'll have to wait a while longer for that one.**

****

**And, since noone is reviewing, I thought that another chappie would help out in that! Please take the three seconds to review! I'll give you cookies! holds out warm cookies**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. La-tee-dah.**

**Chapter 2: Friends And Enimies.**

ATEMU'S POV! YAY!

"MUST YOU SCARE EVERYONE THAT I MEET! OF COURSE SHE'S MY FRIEND!" i screamed, somwhat agitated. _Yeesh, does he always hafta do that? I lose more friends that way... _I thought. And you'll lose more. That way and another...Came a voice in my head.

I fought off the thought. Who knew what that insane-o-matic could do if he got loose? I knew i was giving my dad an ugly look but I was really trying to get rid of the monster in the back of my conscious, and they knew it too, because, not soon after, everyone split.

"Um.. why were they scared?" Aya asked me."Huh? oh they werent! Heh! They're all just joking!" I chuckled and fourced myself to smile, though I could tell she thought it fourced it's way onto my face. Then again, it did, so she had every right to think that. "Okay, whatever!" she said._ Whew, that was close. _I thought. "So, what do you wanna do?" I questioned. "I dunno..." so we both traveled to the "back yard" , as me and my friends called it. "HEY! ATEMU WAIT UP!" someone called. I turned around,Aya following suit, to see…

AYA'S POV! YAY!

"HEY! ATEMU WAIT UP!" someone called. Atemu turned to see who it was and she did as well. "Oh, hey Mahado. What's up? Something wrong?" he chattered, examining the worried look on-Mahado?- the brunet boys face.

"Yes! In the village, THIEF KING BAKURA! He's been spotted, and he's headed to the palace with is accomplise, Ryou!" Mahado exclaimed.

"Who?" Aya asked, totally clueless. Both Atemu and Mahado did an anime fall . Atemu stated, "Thief Bakura. His village was destroyed a year ago because of some of our soldiers-they've all been dismissed i may say- who said the Pharoh-my dad- sent them! That is entirely a lie! MY DAD-"

"Calm yourself Atemu! You know what happens when you lose your temper!" Mahado interrupted. _What does he mean? What happens?_ she almost asked, but the older boy from before came rushing out.

"Atemu! What do you think your doing out in the open? Bakura has been spoted! It's not safe!" he cried. "Seth, im fine." Atemu said, clearly trying not to lose his cool, gaining a slight eye twitch.

Aya stood by and watched as a girl snuck up behind him and covered his eyes. "AHHHHHHHH!" Atemu screamed as he spun in circles, the girl clinging for dear life. "GUESS WHO?" she yelled really loudly. _Dang, she got some lungs on her…_ she thought, wincing as the Prince stopped, grinned and barked, "MANA! LET ME GO NOW!" She obediantly realinqueshed her grip and Atemu spun on his heel to face the little spazzy girl.

"What?" Atemu fumed. _This really isn't helping the little anger problem that he has, according to Mahado, is it?_ Aya mentally asked, concerned over what he could do. "That isn't a nice way to greet people!" somone else boomed behind her. She cautiously turned to see a tall girl with black hair and a shorter boy with sandy blonde hiar and violet eyes.

"Hi! I'm Malik. The loud one's Ashizu. What's your name?" his innocent voice rang, though he got quite a glare from his older sister.

_Damn, is this some sort of meeting place? So many people…_ she thought. "My name is Aya. Pleasure to meet you." she greeted, bowing slightly. The other's continued bickering whilst Aya and Malik got to know each other better. Somehow, the conversation got turned in Bakura's direction and both of the children devised a plan to capture him and get the money for his arrest. It would be put into effect later tonight.

Later that night .

"Psst! Aya! you awake?" Malik whispered through the darkness of Aya's new room in the palace. "Yeah." she whispered back, tossing the blankets haphazardly onto the ground.

She then gathered the equipment they would be needing, consisting of a net, knife, and other essentials they had discussed. With that done, they took a single horse from the stable, coming to the conclusion that they were small enough to fit both of them together, and strode to the village.

_They need some better guards…_ she thought as they worrilessly galloped out of the heavily guarded palace.

The two made it to the village at the peak of dusk. They made their way to a hiding spot, which just happened to be a random barrel parked in an alley.

Aya and Malik waited for what seemed like hours and she about to ask Malik how much longer until they were allowed to go home , when a mumbling sound echoed down the abandoned road. "SHH! Be quiet Bakura! somone will hear!" "Ryou, shut UP! Yeesh! Everyone is asleep, thus the reason we are looking around now you imbecile!"

Malik's eyes shot awake, following the source of the noise to two small boys, that couldn't be too much older than said bounty hunters. They were waltzing right into a trap. Malik gave Aya the signal, which was slapping her in the face and pointing, and he counted to three. _One...Two...NOW!_ she screeched mentally as Aya and Malik jumped out from their hiding space and in front of the two convicts, net held in between them.

"I TOLD YOU PEOPLE WOULD HEAR!" the younger boy ,that the young girl assumed was Ryou, yelped as he hid behind Bakura.

"Ra, why is MY brother the idiot?" Bakura muttered. He got in a fighting stance, as did Aya and Malik, and prepared to fight him off, seeing as the thief that was willing to take them both on had a sword, so the net was but a false sense of security. It all happend in a flash. Bakura lunged forward and they two took the offensive, or so they thought.

About 5 minutes later, Bakura ,single-handedly,had Malik pinned to the ground, Aya near by.

"Now, give me one reason not to kill you." Bakura whispered loud enough for the brunet to hear as well as Malik.

"Because," Aya said slowly and carefully. "I'm the one who brought him out here. I was planning to take you in and I forced him to come with me so I thought we'd stand a chance."

He looked thoughtfully at Aya, then took his foot off of Malik's chest, where it had kept him pinned, knocked him out with the butt of his sword, repeating the action on the female. Before she were completely enveloped in darkness, the girl heard Ryou whimper, "I told you coming here was a bad idea..."

**Okay! 3 reviews Chapter 3! LYLAS!**


	3. Returning To The Past

**Hello! I'm back! Okay, so the whole 3next chapter isn't working. NO one will review to this one! I will except everything, including flames. But I really would like to know what you guys think! Thank you for reading! Plus, I'm starting a poll. Who would you like this to be about?**

**1) Atemu **

**2) Thief King Bakura**

**Those are you're choices. This is a poll that will tell me how to end the series. So please, share ideas and stuff with me!**

**DISCLAIMER: BAKURA! How is the plan going?  
**

**Bakura: Perfectly, Hikari.**

**Me: Excellent. Soon, I will be the proud owner of Yu-Gi-Oh! MWAHAHAhAHA! lol!**

**Chapter 3 **

**Returning To The Past.**

3 Years After the Kidnapping.

Aya awoke to someone whispering her name in her ear.

"Go away Bakura... 5 more minutes..."she mumbled drowsily, finally getting sick of the early training.

"No! it's me! Ryou! I'm here to let you free! Bakura's going to sell you away and I can't let him do that." Ryou murmured urgently.

She bolted upright. "HUH!" Aya questioned, not having been fully awake and thinking it was her imagination.. "No time! Just come on!"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the thiefs lair. _It's been at least 3 years…_ she thought sadly. _Where am I going to go?_

Aya surly thought the Prince wouldn't take her in because she had only stayed in his palace for 1 day before getting kidnapped.

Ryou took a horse from thier stock. She recognized it as Serithe, the young mare she'd been forced to break a while back, even though he only listened to her. She crept up onto its back while Ryou set him on his way. Soon after, Aya's horse sped away into the desert.

After riding for what seemed like days, though it was only a few hours, with the sun burning through her skin and into her mind, she found an oasis.

Aya leapt from her horse and went into a dead sprint to the water, as if it would dry up before she got there. Upon arriving, she drank to her hearts content, or, at least, until she heard the rumble of hoofs approaching.

_HIDE! _She urged herself towards some wavering bushes and stayed low. A brunet boy and his vibrant white horse strode towards the oasis. As he approched, Aya saw his cold, blue eyes and immediantly recodnised him. _Seth._

He stepped off his horse and tyed him to a tree. "Good boy, Anubis." he said._ What a strange name for a white horse._ she thought.

"Seth! Wait up!" a voice yelled. Soon after, the Price, Atemu, emerged from the hillside, tripping and rolling down its side beside his cousin. "Hi!" he greeted. "Whatever. I thought I told yo-"

He cut himself off. Seth looked over in Aya's direction and crept towards her, taking cautious steps. "Whacha doin'?" Atemu asked dumbly. "Come out! I know you're there!" he shouted, as if she were deaf

_OH CRAP! _she thought. Seeing no point in arguing with her past friends (A/N: Okay, so Seth doesn't really like her, yet, but oh well!), she slowly stood up, but her eyes and head stayed bowed, fixed on Atemu's feet which had suddenly become very interesting.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU!" the preist's voice echoed through her head as she processed what she were seeing. The vision before her eyes was no mirage.

The cobra by Atemu's heels reared up, preparing to strike. Aya's head darted up, giving Seth and Atemu a breif glance at her dirty face before she shoved Atemu out of the way, and getting bitten in the stomach herself.

"Aya?" Atemu gasped/asked as he knelt by her side, though he wasn't entirely sure that was right. His voice was deeper than Aya remembered and he was STILL taller than her! That always ticked her off.

He seemed just a little more serious, not that he ever had been, and he now held the Millenium Puzzle around his neck."Yah, it's me." Aya whispered, as she got into a very painful sitting position, the ever present smile spread across her features. The two boys sat and gaped for a moment until Seth finally came back to his senses.

"Well come on! We gotta get you back to the palace before the venom sets in!" he stated as he lifted her onto Anubis._ How ironic. _she thought. She had venom slowly killing her, and she was riding on a horse named Anubis. This couldn't get any weirder.

"Wait! I can't run that fast!" Atemu cried as the horse tore off into the distance with Atemu not too far behind. Not far off into the wastland, the poison took over, and Aya was plunged into darkness.

**OKay! That's all I have edited for now but I hope you enjoyed! Remember, review! PLEASE! chibi eyes**

**Yugi&Ryou: PLEASE! chibi eyes**

**Oh come on! Who can resist that!**

**Also, don't forget to vote on Atemu or Bakrua!**


	4. Not So Happy Surprises

**Hey! I just wanna thank snow fire for reviewing! MUCH OBLIGED! lol! I still need all of you'revotes so please tellme how you want it to go! Thanks again for reading and please review to me! THANKIES!**

**So far, these are the standings:**

**1) Atemu (0)**

**2) Bakura (0)**

**VOTE/REVIEW! AHH! loL!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I just happened to lose the raffel. The one called 'Win ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh!' snaps fingers Damn. That close!**

**Now, onto the fic!**

**(Chapter 4)** **Not So Happy Surprises.**

Aya awoke in an elegant chamber, each wall gleaming in the soft candellight that engulfed the room.

She sat up slowly, trying to get to a sitting positon without doubleing over in agony. After examining her surroundings... she gasped.

Her old room! She searched it's every inch, taking in all the warm memories, and soon discovered Atemu asleep in the corner.

_Aww! How cute!_ Aya sighed. His eyes were squinted shut, like when someone shines a really bright light in your face at 3 o'clock in the morn, and he was mummbling something.

Curiosity overwhelmed her as she staggered to him, trying to hear what he had to say.

"No...shoo...leave us alone.." he murmered weakly, then he kicked his foot out, taking Aya's out from underneath her, causing her to collapse and fall backwards, hitting her head on the hard clay.

"Ouchi! Ouchi! Ouchi!" Aya said under her breath. Atemu's eyes shot open. "AYA!" he yelled. "I thought you were a goner!" he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Why ever did you run away?" he questioned, looking her in the eyes.

"Because of Bakura. He was gunna sell me or something and Ryou wasn't going to let him so he let me free. You didnt want me to escape my captors? The ones who kidnapped me 3 years ago?" she said hotly.

"What do you mean kidnapped? Malik told us you ran away?" Atemu exclamied. "Why that little- He was covering up for himself!" Aya growled.

"Oh, dear! You're awake!" a girl said from the door. "Uhhu." Aya said, unsure of who was at the door.

"Aya, you remember Ishizu, right?" Atemu said as he strolled over to her, standing on his toes so he could whisper something in her ear.

"I'll take care of it Prince. Thank you for notifying me." Ishizu replied, bowing, and leaving the room. "Well, are you as bored as i am?" Atemu sighed, turning back to Aya. "Cummon! Follow me! I'll show you around since I never got to!" he grinned.

With that, Atemu and Aya strolled about the giant castle, seeing various people that she recognized along the way. They were out in the garden, chatting lively, when Seth sprinted over to them.

"Atemu! You're needed in the main room." he stated, trying to sound as calm and collected as he normally was, even though there were crystillian tears on the verge of brimming over to his cheeks.

All of them rushed to the main room in the center of the palace, finding a man in the center of it that she still was in need of acutance with.

"Uncle, what's wrong?" Atemu asked._ So if this is Atemu's uncle, and Seth is his cousin, this must be Seth's dad! Haha! I feel so smart! _Aya thought gleefully oblivious to the problem at hand, the sound of Seth's father's voice bringing her back to her senses.

"It's your father. I'm afraid there's been an accident. While he was riding to the next town to sort out a problem when the guards mistook him for a thief.(A/N I don't know how so please just bear with me kk?) I'm-I'm afraid he didnt make it...Syre." announced Seth's father.

Atemu flushed. Aya was positive he had no other family to take the throne for him, so that meant... "Your coronation is 3 days from today. I'm sorry for your loss." he said as soothing as possible.

Atemu whipped around and tore from the room, though everyone could clearly see he was crying. Seth followed close behind.

**Alright, thank you for reading! Once again I hope you come back and also, need I remind you, REVIEW AND CAST YOU'RE VOTE! I can't finish without you're consent so please, tell me what you want out of Caught In The Sandstorm ! LYLAS TO YOU ALL!**


	5. Atemu's Outburst

**Hey! It's me again. I'M BACK! I've finally done some editing and I hope that you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I think you all get it by now. My name is Hikari, not that other guys name. Sorry, I don't remeber it. ;**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

**(Chapter 5) Atemu's Outburst.**

_He's an 11 year old Pharoh... poor guy..._ Aya thought sadly, stalking to where she thought he was headed.

That was it, until she realized, she was hopelessly lost.

Aya ran aimlessly around corners and into rooms, all desserted, trying 1: to find where she was and 2: find Atemu. She was about ready to give up. But, by noticing a burst of light through the crack in the door, she quickly changed her mind. _ATEMU! _"Atemu! Calm down! RA DAMNIT!" Seth cursed, trying fruitlessly to calm down the depressed Prin-I mean, Pharaoh just as she burst through the door.

"It's. Not. FAIR!" Atemu cried. Another flash of light. She looked on, noting that it was coming from the Millenium Puzzle.

There was an ear-piercing shriek, echoing off every wall.

Then, the boy grew silent. "Atemu? You alright?" Seth cooed carfully, taking precaution to change his normal smugness into more of a family appropriate tone.

With another sudden burst of light, though more minor, Seth flew to the wall and hung in the air, pinned to the wall by invisible and unbreakable chains.

"YOU! LET MY BABY COUSIN GO YOU MONSTER!" Seth wailed.

"Why? I'm finally free to do as i please after all _these_ years inprisoned in this CHILDS mind! And this imbecile has no chance of regaining control, for he is far too weak now that DADDY isn't here to save him! insert maniacal laughter hereMWAHAHAHA!"

That's the point that Aya realized what was happening.

FLASHBACK! YAAAAY!

_"Yes! In the village, THIEF KING BAKURA! He's been spotted, and he's headed to the palace with is accomplice, Ryou!" Mahado exclaimed. _

_"Who?" Aya asked, totally clueless. _

_Both Atemu and Mahado did an anime fall . _

_Atemu stated, "Thief Bakura. His village was destroyed a year ago because of some of our soldiers-they've all been dismissed I may say- who said the Pharaoh-my dad- sent them! That is entirely a lie! MY DAD-"_

_"Calm yourself Atemu! You know what happens when you lose your temper!" Mahado interrupted. What does he mean? What happens? she almost asked_

END FLASHBACK! awww...

So_ this_ is what happened when Atemu got angery! The Millennium Puzzle unleashed an evil spirit that inhabited his body!(A/N: Yes, much like Bakura does to Ryou in the future episodes.)

"Leave. Him. ALONE!" Aya boomed, getting more ticked off that some meniacal villan was in control of her best friend more than she was being couragous.

The body-snatcher turned to her, solid black eyes gleaming and the Millenium symbol glimmering brightly on his forehead.

"Well, well, well. If it isnt little Aya, hmm? Atemu fancies you, that he does, does he not? What to do with such a fine specimen like you. Decisions, decisions." he cooed, circling Aya while his lips curved into a sickening smirk.

If she had learned anything from Bakura, it was how to fight and defend yourself. As soon as 'Atemu' was in position, Aya struck, taking him to the ground, but he wasn't going to go out that easily.

With the flip of his arm, he took her legs out from underneath her. Soon, they were rolling on the ground, enveloped in an all-out brawl.

But, unfortunately, since the man posing as Atemu had started concentrating on you, Seth was able to slide over to a nearby table, though he was still suspended in mid-air, and throw a tablet at his cousin's head. All Aya had to do was hold him in place.

Within moments, he'd slumped to the ground, out like a lamp-post in Harry Potter. (A/N: I love Harry Potter! But they always take the light out of the lamppost so haha! …--; Sorry, I had too much sugar today…)

The eye that had appeared on his forehead before evaporated, leaving glittering dust particles shimmering on the adobe flooring. Seth fell to the ground, released from his invisible prison.

He walked calmly to Aya and Atemu, then let out his fury on the Yami, attacking the little dust particles and stomping them into the ground, making him seem even more out of character than he was before, when he was on the verge of tears.

"Well... the deed is done." he joked.

"What now? Is that-that _THING _gone?" Aya asked, looking to the elder boy for answers. "I dunn-"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Mahado roared from the doorway.

Aya frantically tried to think of a believable cover-up. 'Believable' being the keyword. "Atemu." Seth said shortly, pointing the limp form of her they're friend on the floor.

From the look on Mahado's face, she assumed that he understood. "But, is he free now? I mean, that thing- it dissapeared!" Aya exclaimed, pointing to her forehead, then to the ground.

Seth and Mahado exchanged unreadable glances, exactly what Aya expected, and hated, from them. Mahado walked carfully towards her and the unconscious soon-to-be Pharoh. "Can you take the Pri- I mean Pharoh, to his sleeping quarters, Aya?" Mahado adressed. "Alright, tell me what you find, okay?" Aya answered, fourcing a smile, picking the boy up, with great strain, and took her best friend to his room.

_Well, well, well. If it isnt little Aya, hmm? Atemu fancies you, that he does, does he not? _

The thought haunted Aya as she sat by Atemu's bedside, praying to Ra above that he was free from that menice.

"Aya? That you?" a weak voice wimpered.

She looked up at Atemu. He was, by the looks of it, still half asleep. "Yah, you okay?" Aya sighed/asked. "Never been better." he mumbled, sarcasim obvious in his voice. His voice then changed to a more serious tone. "Question is: are you?"

Before she could answer, Seth waltzed in, along with Mahado and Ishizu. Aya rushed to see them, tripping over her feet , but regaining her balance before crashing into the priests and priestess.

Seth looked bleak compared to the others, who were showing slight grins, but… Seth was always emotionless. "Well!" she asked, eager to know if Atemu was going to be okay.

"After examining the evidence extremely closely, we have concluded that he is, most likely," Dramatic Pause. "Free." Seeing she was about to bust out in happy dances and jumping for joy, he quickly added, "BUT! were going to do a test to make sure!"

"What. Are. You. Whispering. ABOUT!" Atemu yelled, still a little irritable about his endeavor earlier, though the sadness about his loss still shown in his eyes.

"Oh, nothing that doesn't concern you." Seth crowed, knowing exactly what buttons to push, being his cousin. "If anything happens, knock him out!" he whispered to the group behind him.

"HEY!" Atemu cried. They went back-and-forth with insults before it was finally conquered.

"WHOA YOU TWO! CALM DOWN!" Aya screamed, drowning out the noise.

"Atemu, do you realize what just happened?" Mahado inquired, closing his eyes and lifting his finger up, looking all too much like a teacher lecturing a small child.

"Yeah, Seth ticked me off." the small boy raged. "NO!- well, yes. But that's not the point! You got angry, and you're still in control." Ishizu said.

Atemu looked dumbstruck. They all had a watched on as Atemu jumped up and down, ecstatic that he was, at last, free from his Yami's wrath.

Later That Night .

"Follow me. There's still one place I haven't showed you." Atemu said to Aya, once everyone else had fallen into a peaceful slumber.

He took Aya's hand and they walked out past the garden, filled with all of the most beautiful plants Aya had ever seen, and into the desert, the only place she was truly accustomed to.

A small stream came into view, cascading to the north. (A/N: The Nile if you cant tell. Or, at least, a branch off of it!)"AH! IM BLIND!" Aya joked as Atemu slipped his hands over her eyes, obscuring her vision. "SHH! We're not supposed to be here right now! And, I'm trying not to spoil the surprise." Atemu whispered.

They stepped down the line for a while until he murmered in her ear, "Ready?" "YEAH!" Aya said, noticing the sound of water.

Aya had heard rushing water, but hadn't expected this in the slightest bit! Lying before you was a humongous waterfall! (A/N: If there's no waterfall in Egypt, then I just created a new geographical landmark:D)

There were brightly colored fish happiley soaring through the water and beautiful rockforms and such surrounding the landmark.

"It's wonderful!" Aya gasped, taking in the wonderful surroundings.

"Thanks for helping me out, Aya. You're a great friend." he said softly.

Aya felt a tingle in the pit ofher stomach, but ignored it as she watched Atemu fumble with a bag that was tied to his waist. "Oh! Wait! This is for you!" He pulled out a sparkling necklace with a blood-red tinted ruby hanging off of it. She gasped. "It's an heirloom, but I want you to have it! It's good fortune if I'm correct." he stated, gently wrapping it around Aya's neck.

**OKay! I hope you liked chapter 5 of Caught In The Sandstorm! I know that it's not the best story that you've ever read, but I still hope you enjoyed it. Please, R&R! Flames excepted and I can take a joke! Plus, I still need votes!**

**So far, this is how the standings go:**

**Atemu: (0)**

**Bakura (1!) WOW! 0 So far, this is going to end up being a Bakura fic!**

**I want to thank the following people for reviewing:**

**Snow Fire: Just wondering, did you're reiveiw mean you were voting for Bakura? Just wondering because it could be implied. But thank you very much! !**

**anorethunbound: Thank you very much for voting and reviewing! hands over a cookie here you go! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **

**And Samee: You don't count, You're my sister. --'**

**Well, until next time! R&R! THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. The Suitor's Ball

**Hey! I'm back! I hope that you enjoy this next chapter! Also, it may look like Aya will end up with Atmeu, but I still don't know yet. If she doesn't, then she almost did. If she does, then she does.**

**Disclaimer: How old do you take me for? And I'm not a male, and I live in Texas so how could I be a man that lives in Japan that is waaay past his teens! --sighs and rolls eyes--**

**(Chapter 6) The Suitor's Ball**

**5 years later! **

"Wake up!"Mana yelled in Aya's ear.

"Uggh, go away!" Aya droned. She pulled her out of bed as a response.

"You've got to get ready for the Suitor's Ball! It's already 4 o'clock and your not even awake yet! It starts at 7:00! Remember, Atemu is counting on us to get the scoop on the girls!" Mana said that as if it were a good thing, while it only made Aya's blood boil. Truthfully, she'd been dreading this day, and she really didn't know why. It _WAS_ a good thing he was finding a queen, but she didn't think any of those girls could be right!

_Why couldn't it be ME?_ Aya thought, exasperated._ Because, you're not a Princess..._

Sure, Aya didn't remember much that happened before she met Atemu, but that didnt make her a princess now, did it?

"What's wrong with me?" she asked the Gods. "Nothing! Why? Do you not want him to find a girl? If _THAT'S _it then you're not alone. Myself, and some others that don't wish to be reveled, personally think you're the best match for him if anyone!" she replied. They continued to talk until it was about 6:45, 15 minuets before the ball.

Since Aya was an honored guest, she only got the finest. A long, flowing white lenin dress that clung to your curves. Her long, brunet hair was down and shining. Golden arm bands were place around her arms and one about her ankle.

The princesses were to arrive promptly at 7 and Mahado, along with his apprentice Mana, were ordered to be there to greet them.

Aya, on the other hand, went to see Atemu. He was reclining in his throne when she arrived in the ballroom, lazily blowing a feather into the air.

"Hello! MY Pharaoh!" she exaggerated, taking a dramatic bow and getting dirty looks for onlookers. "Ha-ha, very funny!" he said, sarcastically. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Atemu?"

"Last time I called you that, the guards nearly beheaded me for being unhonerable to your holiness. Instead, I'm sarcastic about it instead so as not to take my chances. Do you wish me dead?" she mock-pouted, walking up to the throne. "Of course not, oh spy-of-mine!" he announced, twirling a lock of her hair in his fingers.

She pulled it from his grasp. "Mine! Besides, you're about to be engaged, this is no time to be flirting with me.

As Atemu blushed furiously, the princesses' flooded in. "Well, that'd be your cue." Atemu whispered, still embarrassed by her comment.

She sighed, starting off to check out the competition.

The music began to play as the Pharaoh stood up, welcoming everyone to the Suitor's Ball.

Every princess in the entire palace was fawning over Atemu and Aya was left fuming in rage.

_Must. Not. KILL THEM! _She sighed. _Just let them go. The best one will win in the end... and that's me!_ Aya thought, even though she knew very well that she could never marry a prince/Pharaoh. She was a simple commoner that the royal family had taken a liking to. Nothing more.

"How's this one?" or" Is she any good?" kept heading her way from the advise-ridden Pharoh. There was only one thing that really scared her. Atemu actually had to ask about a girl that was clearly a slut, not only by what she was wearing. It was a tight black dress, the 'X' shape that fell across her chest area clearly showed cleavage. Her dark, chestnut hair matched that of the boy she was hitting on, as did her eyes.

He pointed slightly at her after he questioned. "Are you KIDDING ME!" she whispered as loudly as she could. "Can't you tell what she's doing?"

"No." he stated shortly and hastily._ MEN! _Aya thought. "She's hitting on Seth!" she commented ,waving her arm around violently.

"Oh!" was his only response. She shook her head. This was going to be a looong night.

The rest of the night was, indeed, long and restless, what with helping 1:Atemu with advice on the girls and 2: Seth get that Princess off of him.

Towards the end, Seth's father walked over to Atemu and Aya made her way over to see what they were saying. "Have you found a suitor?" his uncle questioned. Atemu sighed, sadly. "No. Unfortunatly."he grumbled. "Then that means that-""You choose for me. I know." Atemu finished. _Oh shit! What if he picks that slut!_ she thought frantically, suddenly having a very disturbing image pop into her head about her and Seth. Aya shuddered, involuntarily.

Aya stood by Atemu,expecting the worst, as his Uncle called for attention.

"Hello! And welcome to oh, wait, wrong speech," The crowd gave a nervous laugh. "Anyway, I bet you are all wondering who my nephew has chosen, hmm? Well, I am very sorry to announce that he has 3 weeks to find a suitor, for he has not found one," All of the princess' moaned, seeming how they were let down.

"If he has not found one by the alloted time, he will be wed to Princess Fauna!" he roared.

Everyone turned to see the lucky girl. Aya flushed as she saw that girl that was clearly after Seth jumping up and down in glee.

"_PSST_! You _REALLY_ need to find a suitor within 3 weeks or I'll kill her, and I'll enjoy it." she murmered. "I know!" Atemu responded, taking Aya's advice about her. After all, he didn't understand girls the way one of they're own kind did.

With that said, the night ended and all the girls, except Fauna,(A/N: Tea, NOT ANZU, like character) departed.

"Might I speak with you, Aya?"Atemu said, politely. "Why, certinley. my Pharoh." Aya answered.

He gently took her hand and led her to Seth and his Uncle in a hidden room.

"I have a plan." Seth started. "But it's got gaps. We can pretend Aya's a princess who's come out of hiding, and she can marry Atemu. But, if we get caught, we're all dead, or, at least, Aya is."

There was a very uncomfortable silence.

"EXCUSE ME!" she exclaimed. This was _NOT_ happening! It was too perfect. It had to be a dream...

----------ATEMU'S POV!-------

"EXCUSE ME!" Aya exclaimed. I was just as shocked. I just didn't show it in the same way. This was perfect!

I really did like her, truly. The necklace I gave her proved that…

--------FLASHBACK-------------

We walked back in after I gave Aya her necklace. She seemed to like it. I was happy about that.

She walked to her room, smiling slightly. "So, you gave her your mother's necklace." I jumped, Seth having scared me.

I nodded. "Yep! I hope she likes it…" I trailed off, seeing Seth smirk. "What?" I asked.

"You like her!" he teased, poking me on the shoulder. I blushed, looking about. "S-so what if I do!" I said hoarsely.

Seth just shook his head, walking forward. "You need to know, you can't be in a relationship with her." My eyes widened. Since when was that? "Huh? WAIT UP!" I called after Seth.

"Since when?" "Tch, she's not of royal blood. She's, to put it bluntly, an outsider. You have to marry a princess."

I stopped dead in my tracks. That was it. My fantasy was ruined. But I still had hope in my heart….

----------END FLASHBACK--------

_Stupid childhood fantasies come true once in a blue moon, son._ I recalled, my father's words echoing through my head. I looked out at the moon._ It's not blue, father, it's not blue._ I thought, smiling.

"Is there a problem?" Uncle asked Aya. "N-No!Nothing!" she stutered.

"We hafta make this realistic. Pretend-if you have to-" he added quickly, also remembering about the necklace that was still wrapped around Aya's neck. "That you are in love and 3 weeks from now, if you hate each other, you can mysteriously disappear." he said, making a wild hand gesture. "Just as long as he isnt stuck with that, that THING!" Seth exploded, grimacing.

We all agreed eagerly. I know I most defiantly didn't want to talk to her, let alone be forced to love her.

I escorted Aya from the room, taking her to the oasis we had all grown to know and love.

"Aya, I have something to ask you." I slurred nervously. "Y-yes?" she stammered.

---Normal POV!---

"Y-yes?" Aya stammered, feeling nervous just being alone with her soon-to-be husband. "If...if you don't want to do this... you don't have to, you know..." he mumbled.

Aya knew that this was his question. "Do yo want to marry me?" Well, the answer was easy. Saying it was a different matter. "Atemu," she whispered softly as she took his hand.

"I'd want nothing more."

He smiled, for the first time since his father died. He wrapped his arm around her waist and her arm went around his neck as he pulled her closer. She leaned in and, just as their lips were about to meet, the oasis came alive with snickers and giggles…….

**Hey! This is chapter 6 so I hope you liked it! Oooh, cliffie! YAY! Lol! I hope it's not too obvious who's in the oasis... please, though, I still need votes! So far, this is the talley.**

**Bakura: (1)**

**Atemu: (0)**

**Atemu: I feel so unloved...**

**Bakura: You should, because you are.**

**Me: OKAY! Before we have a brawl, R&R Please!**


	7. The Fight

**Hello my minons! Just kidding... or am I? -shifty eyes- Anyways! I'm happy to say that someone reviewed! That makes me very happy! Anyways, I am continuing, but after chapter 11, I can't say that they will come out as fast. Plus, I still need people to vote!**

**The standings remain the same:**

**Atemu:(0)**

**Bakura:(1)**

**So let's get those votes in: )**

**Disclaimer: No, no and no. Lawyer's can't touch me.-my grandpa walks up- No, GrandJeff, you can't either. -Grandpa looks sad and walks away- **

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

**(Chapter 7) The Fight**

* * *

Aya pulled away as Atemu unsheathed the sword that had been haphazardly thrown around his hip earlier that day. 

"Who's there?" he called, eyes filtering through all of the hiding spots in the area.

"My Pharoh, and Aya, I thought that you'd recodnize me after all these years!" the man cackled, staying in the haven of the shadows.

Wait, she _did_ know him! Not to mention _loathe_ him.

He was the man who took 3 years out of her life.

"Bakura." she spat, throwing a scathing look around the oasis.

Atemu looked at her, confused. How did she know that?

Bakura and his band-o-thieves revealed themselves, stepping from the shadow's protection. "Well, at least one of you knows me." he mocked, sneering a bit upon the sight of them together like that. "But can you guess what im here for?"

A silence hung in the air like a wet clothe. "I'm taking that as a 'no'." He took a dramatic pause, drawing the moment out for a good long while before finally spitting it out. "I'm here for... YOU!" he yelled, pointing in Aya's direction.

"Huh?" She'd have thought that he wanted the puzzle! After all, he seemed quite hell-bent on it a few years back.

"ATTACK!" The mob charged, causing the one man that actually had a weapon to jump to defend her.

Once again, Aya'd seen Bakura fight, and she had learned all of his tricks by watching, and partaking in, all of the ruthless lessons with Ryou. She took on the thief foolish enough to challange her first with ease, gaining a sword in the process. Aya then beat one by stabbing his chest and, as he fell to the Earth, he caught grip of the chain that was around her neck, breaking it and sending the ruby to the sand, though she didn't have the time to notice.

Another wave of thieves headed her way, sending her into another combat.

She thought it was over when she heard a scream.

Aya turned just in time to see the white-haired thief fall to the ground._ Well, that's the end of the Thief King! Wait a sec…_ she thought. _Bakura's behind me..._

"RYOU!" she cried as she dashed forward. He was her only friend in all of those years; she couldn't just stand by and let him die!

Crimson poured from his wound as he gasped for breath. The others, meaning Atemu and Bakura, turned to watch as she flew forward. Kneeling beside him, she took note that he had been slashed across the chest, though how, Aya didn't know.

Atemu couldn't have done it so how would that have happened? Did his own people attack him? That was a question that had no time, and no place, to be answered.

Aya ripped off a piece of clothe from her dress and tried to stop the bleeding as Thief King and Pharaoh continued their epic battle.

She helped Ryou into a sitting postion. Aya knew little magic, but she knew enough to somewhat heal his wound. She smiled, examining her handy-work. She'd never used anything except for sick animals to use magic on, so this was a lot more complex, but, by Ra, she'd pulled it off. Aya and Ryou turned to check out the fight that had steadily grown in intensity.

Atemu was gifted for never having fought a real battle before, but Bakura had the upper hand, having experience on his side.

He jabbed and his sword dug deep into Atemu's arm. Blood had just started falling as Bakura slammed the smooth side of his sword to the Pharoh's temple hard. Really hard. Hard enough to knock him unconsious. Atemu crumpled to the ground.

"Hm." Bakura grunted. He walked over to Aya and his fallen brother.

"Are you alright Ryou?" he asked. "I'll live." he replied wearily. Bakura nodded, turning his attention to his savior.

"Why did you help him?" Bakura asked her. "What, you wanted him to die?" Aya snapped, once again, thinking the worst from the Thief King. "NO! I mean, why help a thief?"

"I just did, okay?" Aya grumbled. Hoofs thudded in the distance, sounding as though they were making lengthy strides in their direction.

Bakura grabbed Aya around the waist and covered her mouth, muffling the screams of the girl.

He picked her up, carrying her to the nearest horse and letting Ryou limp over to his own. Aya seemed concerned in spite of herself. Was Ryou going to be alright? They all departed into the sand that had now taken on a yellow glow, and into the dieing Ra, which was falling over the horizen.

------SETH'S POV! ------

I watched as Atemu took Aya to the oasis to talk about... somthing. _Atemu doesn't realize how lucky he is. _I thought, turning away from the couple.

Aya wasn't just an ordianry girl. Besides Kisara, she was the only girl I had ever even cared about. I walked back to my room.

I only wanted the best for my cousin, but did that mean that I had to give up the only person who'd ever truely cared? _Yes. _

I was about to enter my room when Malik, Ishizu and Mahado turned the corner, bounding towards me at speeds that assured me they were going to either collide with the wall or myself.

"Seth!" cried Ishizu. They stopped in front of me, gulping air. "Well?" I asked impatiently.

Malik found his voice first. "The Thief King... he's been spoted... near the oasis!" he announced. "What!" I yelled, looking shocked and disbelieving, though against my own will.

We all tore off towards the horse stables, all of us mounting our own, mine being Anubis, and rode towards the oasis.

"How far away were they last seen?" I called over the noise of the hoofs.

"Over by Kanaohsa!" Mahado shouted, referencing to the nearest city to the oasis. Well that was just great.

I heard swords clanging in the distance as we strode towards the setting sun, which gave us about 30 mins to get there, save the nearly-weds, and return before dark.

The oasis was nearly in sight. I could barely spot it, but I saw a glimmer from the oasis in sight.

_Just a few more minuets, Atemu, Aya. Just a few mor-_

"AHHHHH!"

My thoughts were cut short as a shrill scream echoed through the night...

* * *

_I've figured out the art of lines!_

**OKay! Here's the thanks to the people-jellies that reviewed! **

**Phoenix: OMFR I won't stop no matter what people tell me so don't worry! HERE! -hands you cookie- THANK YOU!**

**anorethunbound: This is for you! Thank you for you're constant encouragement! -hands 3 cookies- 3 reviews, 3 cookies! **

**I think that's it. Please R&R AND I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES! An extra one for a vote: ) I hope you liked the chater!**


	8. The Savior Plan

**Hey! Okay, here is the next chapter for all of my inspiring fans! Okay, I know, I'm a little big-headed right now, but I'm really happy for all of my reviewers! Please, continue it! I really love you're support!**

**Disclaimer: If this was Yu-Gi-Oh, no one would watch now would they?**

**(Chapter 8) The Savior Plan**

"Ishizu!" Malik cried, stopping his horse in mid-gallop and about facing to his sister.

I maneuvered my horse around and saw that she, and her horse, were half-way underground. _Quicksand! _I thought. _Very quick sand._

I hopped off my horse and took out a rope that was conveniently tucked in the side pouch of my saddle.

"Grab hold!" Mahado yelled as I threw the lasso into the pit where she was clearly sinking fast.

"No shit!" I shouted, sarcasim drowning ever one of my words. She struggled to wrench herself free from the sand and, for a split second, I thought she was going to lose the battle, but came out on top, grabbing the rope.

The three of us land-dwellers heaved, pulling her safely; well, mostly, to the non-sinking sand. Her legs were burnt to a crisp and her horse? Well, let's just say it had a one-way ticket to see the true Anubis, not just my horse.

Malik took her on his own steed and we continued to stride towards our target.

The fight with the killer sand took longer than I had anticipated. Ra was already dieing and just above the horizen.

"Come on! Let's get going!" Mahado called from the perch of his horse with which he had yet to leave.

We streamed towards the oasis. When it was within sight, we saw the awful truth…

Dead thieves were sprawled across the sand, blood staining it a dark crimson color.

I jumped off my horse, although it was still in motion. Dashing to the pool of water, I searched for any trace of Atemu or Aya.

After a few minuets of examining the bodies, it made itself apparent that there was none to be found, until Mahado and Malik joined the search.

"Seth, check this out!" Mahado exclaimed, waving his arms frantically in the air and jumping as if he'd struck oil.

Both Malik and I strolled over to where Mahado was standing, his fist clenched tightly to something of the thief's. In his hand, though, he held the stone pendant that my cousin had given to Aya after she and I saved him from his alter-ego.

"Okay, now we know that Aya was here, but what about Atemu?" I said, more to myself than anyone else. "Any traces yet?"

"Seth," Malik said, pointing a shaky finger to the west. "I think I've found him."

I looked over. Sure enough, among the freak-shows, his tri-colored spikes were nearly missable, seeing as everyone here had a wild hair style.

"Atemu." I whispered as I charged in his direction, bound to find if he'd survived the assault. He was unconsious, and his left arm had a gash all the way down it, but over all, he looked like he'd live.

I lifted him up and onto my horse, which had been following me around like a dog on a leash. We may have been too late for Aya, but it looked as though Atemu could be safe yet.

Atemu's POV

I awoke on a horse. The first thought that came to mind was that Bakura had captured me.

But, as my vision cleared, I saw that I was sitting behind my older cousin, headed back towards the palace. "W-where's Aya?" I asked drowsily before I even realized I was saying it.

There was a slight pause, then, "We don't know." was all he replied with. _Bakura must have her._ I thought immediately, my eyes widening. That was twice in a lifetime. And how many times could she get lucky and escape the unanimous Thief King?

I drifted in and out of consciousness all the way back to the palace, but I did see that the guards let everyone in, though we all had on hoods, as I'd just noticed. Either they knew we were coming, or we needed some new guards.

I woke fully in my room.

"Ah, I see you're awake." Mahado said who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. I simply nodded, and we began to talk about what we were to do about Aya's disappearance. We informed the others and we decided the plan would be in action tonight. _That's good._ I thought._ The sooner we save Aya… the better._ Then, I went to my normal post of answering to all of the towns people and seeing all of the thieves and such. In laments terms, I sat in my throne for the whole day…. again...

Our plan was put into action immediately when Ra died. My arm had been healed by Mahado's magic and I was ready to save Aya from that monster.

We decided, since most of the Thief King's follower's were in the Underworld, thanks to Aya and myself, we were only going to bring a few people with us:

Mana, who had magic, though to a limit.

Next was Mahado, who also possessed magic, but to a further extent.

Seth, an excellent swordsman and one of my best Priests. Also…. I was fourced to bring him since we were related. (-.-')

Kisara, who was our secret weapon.

Malik, who was a great fighter and swordsman. Plus, he also wielded the Millennium Rod.

And, of course, me, who was… small enough to not be seen as easily and I could sneak in whilst the others distracted Bakura and Ryou.

* * *

We galloped in silence as we headed to the thief's hideout. Mana and Mahado found Aya with their magic, which could track down any being as long as you had something that belonged to them. 

The pendant found at the sight of her kidnapping did wonderfully.

Nothing happened on the way to our destination. Once we arrived, I slipped off of my horse and hid behind a rock, soas not to be seen as of yet.

"Come out Thief! We know your there!" Seth boomed. Cursing and crashing came from inside the under-ground city and it was all I could do to keep from laughing.

I bit my fist.

Bakura, followed closely by Ryou, tumbled out of the mouth of the cave.

Once they got far enough away, I took action, just as they began the battle. Creeping into the hole, I snuck into every room.

* * *

**Okay! I hope you all enjoyed it! Here's a shout out to my reviewers again!**

**anorethunbound: -hands cookie- YAY! You keep on coming so thank you very much!**

**lizziethepharoah: Thank you very much for reviewing -hands cookie- Here you go!**

**Primevera Took: YAY! Thank you for the review! -hands you a cookie-**

**Plus! Here's the results so far to the poll! BTW: This will continue until chapter 11!**

**Atemu: (1)**

**Bakura: (1) **

**Come on people! VOTE AND R&R FOR ME PLEASE! LUV YAH ALL! '**


	9. The Great Escape

**Heyness peoples! I want to thank all of the reviewers, but I don't have time to type them out. I'll do that next time promise! -hands cookies- Here's you're cookies people!**

**Disclaimer: Owns nothing but Aya and story line, kk?**

**(Chapter 9 ) The Great Escape**

****

**----Aya's POV---- **

****

Aya sat on her bed.

Soon, Ryou and Bakura would take her to the next city to be sold and/or held for ransom, and away from any hopes of being rescued.

But she couldn't go with them. Aya _HAD _to escape!

"Shit!" CRASH! Bakura cursed, knocking something over outside of her room in the process.

Aya stayed still as Ryou and Bakura left the lair, holding her breath and counting the seconds until her run for freedom.

She rushed to the door, but opening it came to no anvil. It was locked from the outside, and, as luck would have it, she just happened to be on the opposite side.

She sulked back to the bed, defeated and hoping to die. She sat there for a few minutes, on the verge of tears, until Aya heard someone hurtling down the halls, looking through each door. She could hear them distinctively.

"No…..no…..Ra! What door is it!" they called, growling in frustration. Aya knew that voice, there was no mistaking it.

"ATEMU! ATEMU I'M IN HERE!" she cried, waving her arms even though he couldn't see them.

She heard him charge down the hall, then, "Ah!"

He tripped.

"Ow…" he droned and she giggled lightly, imagining him sit on the ground, rubbing his head vigorously.

Just like good-ole Atemu to ruin a moment.

The young Pharoh fought with the door, but gave up, mumbling something that sounded a lot like, "What am I doing?"

He kicked the door until it crashed down, making a lot of noise that Aya was surprised that it didn't alert the two thieves.

"Aya!" he exclaimed. He rushed towards her and pulled her into an embrace, which she graciously returned.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did he-?" Her answer was short and sweet, and simple to boot. A quick kiss on the cheek seemed to answer him perfectly.

"I'm fine." she replied, looking him straight in the eyes. He blushed like mad, turning a whole new shade of red.

"Uh, Atemu?" she whispered delicately. "Yeah?" Atemu said, still holding onto her hand. "We outta go." "Oh, right." He led her outside, seeing as she had been blindfolded the whole time and didn't know where they were in the cave, where a fight was long-since underway.

It was Seth, Mahado, and Kisara verses Bakura and Mana and Malik against Ryou. Of course they saw Bakura as more of a threat, and Malik and Aya knew it first hand. She shuddered involuntarily.

Atemu held out a sword to her.

"Little help?" he inquired, nodding over to the two taking on Ryou. "I think they need it." she conquered, looking at them and noticing the cuts they were both sporting.

They both dashed to help in the battle, Aya taking an occasional look over her shoulder to make sure the others were alright.

They had finally taken Ryou down when a cry tore through the night like a machete.

Aya about-faced.

"No!" Mana screamed. A limp form toppled to the sand

That limp form, was…….

* * *

**You won't know until next time! LOL! I hope you liked it! Here's the results of the poll so far!**

**Atemu: (2) Yes, you read it correctly. A triumphant comback for the Pharaoh! -Atemu grins- Told you so Bakura**

**-shouting over noise- AND BAKURA STILL HAS ONLY ONE! CONTINUE VOTING AND R&R! TILL NEXT TIME BUBBI!**

**P.S.: If you want to A.I.M me, my adress is Hikaricoolness6 kk? LUV YA ALL!**

****


	10. Intruder

**Thank you all for reviewing! Here are the reviewers!**

**DarkmagicianM -hands cookie- thank you!**

**anorethunbound: -hands cookie- Thank you for you're continuous support!**

**Primevera Took**: **-hands cookie- Thank you for reviewing!**

**Here's the result for the polls so far!**

**Atemu: (3) TRIUMPHANT COMBACKS IN THE WORKS!**

**Bakura:(1)**

**Ryou: (0)**

**BTW! I'm getting the feeling that you are all voting according to where I'm going. Don't worry about it. If you want Bakura, but I've got her likeing Atemu right now, then I'll change it. Don't worry! Plus! I'm adding Ryou to the mix! If you wish to change you're vote, then do so soon! This poll is open until the end of chapter 12! SO VOTE AND R&R! So Ryou has (0) at the moment.**

**

* * *

(Chapter 10) Intruder **

The limp form of Mahado toppled to the sand as Seth grabbed Bakura into a hold, with Kisara's help, of course.

Mana darted forward, tears streaming down her face and Malik took Ryou captive. Aya and Atemu followed had no other choice but to follow.

Upon approaching, they saw how bad the truth could hurt.

Mahado lay there, unmoving, not breathing, a gash across his chest that was bleeding profusely. Aya shut her eyes and turned away.

Not only had one of her friends just died, but the only one that could help out Atemu with being a Pharaoh. He didn't deserve this. And neither did Atemu.

She heard Atemu sniffle, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, trying to comfort the poor boy.

Seth pulled out the ever-so convenient rope from the side pouch to his saddle and tied Bakura to Ryou, preventing them from escape. Soon, they were all riding back to the palace, one member short.

--Later that night—

Aya slept soundly, though nobody knew how. She'd probably knocked herself over the head to get that calm.

A loud CRACK came from the corner, jolting Aya from her once-pleasant slumber. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for the source of the noise.

Her eyes caught a glimmer from the corner, and she instinctively reached for her sword, wielding it tightly in her grasp.

There was a flash of light, and the next thing Aya knew, she was, as Seth had been many years ago, bound by invisible chains and held tightly to the wall. She tried to scream, but it was hard enough to stay breathing, let alone yelling!

"Don't worry! It's just me!" whispered the guy from the corner. He stepped out into the light, his long, purple robes glistening in the early morning light.

Aya gasped… to the best of her ability that is. It was the Dark Magician! "What are you doing here?" she croaked, looking the monster in the eye.

"It's me!" the Dark Magician repeated, shaking his staff and relinquishing his grip on the girl.

Aya rushed over to her sword, pulling it into a protective stance. "Don't make me use this! Tell me your name!" she cried. She knew that it was pointless to do this, seeming how he had magic, but Oh well.

Dark Magician lowered his head, eyes studying the now interesting ground. Then, he whispered: "Mahado."

Aya gasped, looking at him. "Prove it." she whimpered, looking at her friend. "Five years ago, you both snuck out, Seth caught you and told me, though I didn't tell Seth's dad or anyone else. No one else knows how you got that necklace." he explained, defiantly speaking the truth.

There was a terrible silence within which Mahado thought that she hadn't believed him, then, she grabbed his wrist and yelled, "We've gotta tell Atemu!"

They searched the castle, looking for the Pharoh….

**

* * *

OKAY! I hope you liked it! R&R! **


	11. THIEF!

**Okay, here are the standings:**

**Atemu:(2) Thanks to someone changine thier vote! -My mom will love you forever -hands extra cookie--**

**Bakura: (1) It's really close now! NOT A LANDSLIDE! **

**Ryou: (1) Come on we need in those votes by next chapter so R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Oh COME ON! Ithink you suckers -sorry- get it! --' Damn atorneys...**

**(Chapter 11) _THIEF!_**

Aya found who she was looking for in the dungeons, interrogating the two said thieves.

"Where are the others?" Atemu spat, looking at the thieves in new, hate-filled eyes. After all, one had just killed Mahado.

She smiled. Boy did she have a surprise for him.

Aya motioned for Dark Magician to follow her, leading him all the way to Atemu. Mahado cleared his throat, attracting the young Pharaohs attention.

Eyes widening, he looked from Aya to the "monster". "I know what you're thinking: "Why is the Dark Magician in my dungeon?" right? Well, I've got news! Say hi to..."

_**"THIEF!"**_

She was shocked. He thought _she _was a thief? Or did he thinkMahado was?

"W-what?" she stuttered, looking at her fiancé'.

"GUARDS!" he cried, pulling out his weapon. She backed up, Mahado stepping in front of her to protect.

"Run!" he ordered, pulling out his staff.

She was about to protest when the Millennium Symbol became apparent on his forehead. Mahado's eyes lolled back into his head, putting him into a trance like state.

"Mahado?" she whispered, taking a step towards her comrade. "He can't here you." a voice called from the shadows. "No one can."

Aya's first thought was rested on Bakura. He had to be doing this. She turned, eyes looking into the thief's own crimson orbs.

"What have you done?" she scowled, glaring daggers at him. He narrowed his own eyes.

"Nothing of the sort. I don't know how to control minds." he growled, though she could tell that he sure as hell wished.

Ryou meekly shook his head, telling her that it wasn't him, though she doubted that he would ever even try such a stunt.

_Wait! That's it!_ she thought, it finally hitting her. Aya scanned the room. He had to be here. She only knew one person that could control minds.

Thinking they had hidden, she cried out, "SHOW YOURSELF MALIK!"

_He wields the Millennium Rod, the one capable of this feat. He's the only one that could be behind this._ Aya smiled in triumph. Logic never failed her.

A low chuckle cut through the stale air, soon growing into an all-out evil laugh. "You fool! You think Malik did _This!_ Think again!" the cold voice mused.

Her eyes widened. If he didn't do it... who did?

"W-where's Malik?" she asked. She still didn't fully trust Malik, after all, he'd told everyone she'd ran away when she'd been kidnapped. But she still cared.

The man laughed yet again. "Right here!" As if on cue, because it probably was, Malik stepped into the light.  
She smiled and sighed, finally seeing a familiar face that wasn't working for whoever this was. "Malik...!"

Without warning, the blonde fell forward, causing Aya's happiness to fade and her to jump forward to catch her friend. Her eyes widened considerably as she noted...

_Malik was dead._

There, in the center of his back, was a knife, blood still flowing freely out of his wound.

"No..." she murmured, weakly.

--Bakura's POV--

"No..." Aya murmured as she look upon her fallen friend.

A smirk came across my lips. Whoever was doing this had outdone themselves!

I turned my head, noticing something move out of the corner of my eye. There, in the shadows, was the last person I'd have expected to see.

"Howkind of you to join us, High Priest Seth." I cooed, causing both my brother and Aya to look up from their current views as said Priest stepped in, Millennium Rod held tight in his sweaty little hands...

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter 11! LoL! **

**I hope you liked it! **

**I know, Seth is the bad-guy in alot of stories, and I also know that he was the original holder of the Millennium Rod in the ancient past, but I'm changing it for my story! ORIGINAL STORYLINE you know, right? ****Lol! **

**Also, thank you for the reviewers! I have been notified, though, that I'm not allowed to communicate with you so here! -hands cookie to reviewers- You know who you are! **

**Anyways, I hope the villian wasn't all-too obvious! Sorry for how long it took to update too! I've had softball practice! **

**My first game -though it's a practice- on Monday! WISH ME LUCK! **

**Plus: My mom is forcing me to make this a Ryou story unless you all vote when you review! -Note: She adores Ryou- **

**I hope you liked it! **

**Another thing, if you wanna chat with me, Aol Instant Message me Hikaricoolness6 okay? LUV YAH ALL! Be back soon hopefully!**

**R&R!**


	12. Escapade

**Okay! I hope that you enjoy this next chapter! I would have posted it sooner, but the thingy messed up and I got pissed and yeah. So anyways, the vote is decided!**

**Atemu: (3)**

**Bakuara: (1)**

**Ryou: (4)! That's right! 4! My mom counts and so does my friend from school so this is about Ryou now!**

**Anyways, I hope you notice the fluff in this chapter! LYLAS! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the storyline and Aya belong to me. DURH!**

**

* * *

(Chapter 12) Escapade**

Seth walked in, smirking, though it easily appeared to be grinning merrily. Aya's eye narrowed. "You." she spat as though something vile had just crossed her lips. "Why are you doing this?" Seth smiled, teeth gleaming in the absences of light.

He walked over to the girl, bending over and tilting her chin up. Suddenly, his smile became that of a fierce snarl as he threw her effortlessly into the wall opposite them. "Do you know how easy you've got it?" he growled, striding over to Aya. "You were found, like a dog. You were brought here without any alternate questioning. Nobody accuses you of anything, nobody thinks low of you. And what did you do to deserve that!" He gave her a swift kick to the stomach, sending her flying yet again. "Nothing! And if you had, you'd be where I am today, instead of receiving this."

So that was it. He was jealous on how easy she had it. He'd always had a tough time. He had to… well, Aya wasn't exactly sure what he did. But she knew one thing. When she did see him, it was on a rare occasion, or Atemu's birthday or something. She stood on shaky legs, glaring at the high priest as he stood there in all his false glory. "But why are you cutting me out wrong?" she questioned, taking a step forward to keep balanced. He'd used magic, that was the only explanation for her weakness at the moment.

Seth cackled at her. "Because, if you weren't here, I thought to myself, where would you be? Back in the village! And what would you do there?" He looked out towards the window, as if the gleaming moon would give him the answer. "Oh, that's right! You'd be a thief."

Aya felt her anger boiling her blood, causing her to have a sudden burst of energy. "A thief, am I? Let's just see how thief-like I can be!" She dashed forward, diving into the lock. As she passed the Pharaoh, she snatched his keys and quickly picked the lock that held two of the greatest thieves in all of Egypt. "Bakura, Ryou, go! I'll follow in a minute!" she said fiercely.

Bakura didn't wait for a second opinion as he streamed from the cell. Ryou, on the other hand, stayed back. "Aya..." he whispered. She turned, looking at him closely. "What? I thought I told you to flee!" she said, her gaze full of rage from Seth. "I- I don't want to leave. Not without you." he explianed defiantly.

Seth used his powers, sending Ryou flying through the exit and halfway up the staircase. Aya turned and ran, helping Ryou up on her way. "Then I'd guess we'd better leave, huh?" she smiled, taking his hand and pulling him away from the insane man on the bottom floor.

They rushed outside, Aya looked around. Still, no guads had took note that two captives and a soon-to-be wed queen had just appeared from the castle. Aya shook her head as she mounted Anubis, Seth's own horse. Ryou, however, was quicker to catch on than the guards, fortunatly. Bakura looked over as Ryou aked, "What?"

Aya sighed. "We still need new guards..." she murmured. With that, the now three fugitives sprinted into the desert hoping that what was in the saddle bags was enough to keep them going for a while.

**

* * *

Okay! R&R! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**


	13. The Three Devils

**Hey! I'm finally back! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry about how bad it is, if it is, and about how long it took me to bring up, but I've had major laziness, idea loss, writer's block, and conflicts in my schedual so I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy chapter 13!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Please R&R! 3 reviews makes a new chapter now so review! REVIEW! REVIEW DAMNIT! **

**Love you all! Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Oh, and how many of you like baseball? Good! Because I'm thinking about writing a story centered in present day with Yugi on a baseball team...**

**Tell me what you think of the idea and of my chapter! Now, without further blabbering:**

* * *

****

**Chapter 13 :** _**The Three Devils**_

Aya glared at Bakura and Ryou as they smiled. Dripping wet, she got out from under her covers, shaking off much like a dog would. "And you threw water on me…. why?" she questioned, looking agitated.

Bakura just smirked wider as he replied, "You just refused to wake up now, didn't you?" Aya growled as the Thief King exited, triumphant. Ryou interjected before she could take action against the rebel.

"Aya, you know he meant no harm by it." he insisted, still holding back the infuriated girl. Aya just sighed and turned away, pulling out her jet black pants and gray tank top. She'd acquired this outfit from one of her practice missions with the two thieves.

It had been over 3 months since she'd run away and she didn't intend to leave a debt un-repaid. Aya owed Seth the ass-whooping of a lifetime for what the psychopath had done to her. In that time, she'd grown used to the customs and cultures of the modern thief's lifestyle. She'd also gotten closer to a certain kind-hearted thief…

Ryou leaned forward, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before tearing off in the opposite direction, the thought of seeing her face after the kiss mortifying. And he was absolutely right.

Aya's mouth draped open, welcoming steady wind flow in the underground cavern. Her eyes were round as saucers and she couldn't believe it. In all this time, he'd just now gotten the courage to kiss her! She grinned to herself. Maybe she could get used to that…

* * *

Bakura stood at the practice field, tapping his foot impatiently. Anyone who knew them would expect him to be waiting for his newest comrade, the girl Aya. But, in fact, he was waiting for his one and only twin, whom he had a closer bond to than most would expect.

Ryou emerged over the hillside, breathless. He panted at his counterpart's feet.

"Well?" the Thief King questioned, leaning over to meet eyes with the white haired boy.

Ryou looked up into the crimson orbs that met him. "Well what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How did it go?" He smirked as he saw the blood-red of his brother's cheeks. _He is far too nervous._ Bakura concurred, shaking his head.

"Did you kiss her?"

Ryou pulled back, a little uncomfortable. "Um, well, yeah, but not-." Ryou was cut off when Bakura sighed, turning around and plopping onto the earth. "What?" the younger boy wondered aloud.

"You didn't do it, huh?"

"Well, kind of…"

"How can you kind of kiss someone?" Bakura turned on his partner.

"Um, I caught her cheek and-."

"Then you win!" Bakura handed over the three gold coins he'd put up for grabs, turning and beginning the decent to the 'Lair'. Ryou gave him a questioning look as Bakura craned his head around, a genuine, malicious smile across his features. "Now we just got to find out what she thought about it."

Ryou's eyes widened as he barreled after Bakura, yelling about how he couldn't do that, but Bakura just kept grinning and sprinted harder.

_It's just like when we were little…._ he mused, closing his eyes, slowing down, and letting Ryou tackle him to the ground, where they wrestled like little boys.

* * *

Aya walked from her room, making her way towards the training grounds. Believe it or not, the cave was nearly empty. The celebration of the girl's first heist forgotten and left behind.

After that, she was known as Diablo de Morca, or Devil of Death. She needed some kind of alias. Ryou was 'Sierra Diablo', or Desert Devil , and, as everyone knew, The Thief King. (A/N What? You didn't think that was a real name did you? )

She waltzed at a steady pace. Before long, the thief girl came across her two friends writhing in the sand, seeming to be honing up on their hand-to-hand combat.

Aya stepping in, pushing them apart. "Break it up! Save it for the crowds who pay!" she teased, gaining a cold stare from Bakura and that deep blush from Ryou that melted away at her heart. She smiled inwardly.

"Now, are we going to train today or just stand around like complete idiots?" She grinned, this time warming Ryou's heart up.

None of the two cheerful, and one who didn't act so, but was, thieves could ever see the horror that awaited them once they finally braved the terrible and fierce dangers of the Palace, nor did they realize that Seth had taken action, and finally achieved the goal that had been many years in the making: he'd hired new guards!

* * *

Atemu stepped from his room, waiting for Mana and the Dark Magician to lead him to the temple. They were going to work on his Shadow skills a little.

Ever since the arising of the Three Devils, as Bakura and his band were called, the entire palace had been on their guards, not taking any chances with security.

Shadow games made no exceptions.

After waiting long enough, Atemu began to trace the path he'd grown tired of. "Take a left at Seth's, another at Mana's, go out the door next to Aya-."

The Pharaoh pause upon his slip up. Who was Aya? Where did the name ring a bell? He'd have to investigate that…

Atemu tumbled as Mana tackled him, sitting on top of him with wide eyes. Atemu grunted under her weight, "What? What's wrong?"

Mana looked him dead in the eyes and whispered intensely. "It's Malik. He's awake!"

* * *

**Okay! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**Love! **

**----Hikari----**

**R&R NOW! Don't forget to tell me everything on your mind and if you want to contact me, AIM me at NaturesRetard101 ! **


	14. A Sense Of Deja Vu

**Hey! I'm back! FINALLY! Sorry, but I've been really, super busy and -says any excuse that comes to mind- Anyways, I've been trying to get an idea and finally got one! YAY! I hope you like it!**

**Plus, this is probably only going to have fluff, so if you want a full-blown romance, you're in the wrong place. Sorry! I'm just not that good at the romantic stuff! So, I hope you enjoy! **

**IF I DON'T GET 3 REVIEWS OUT OF THIS, I'M NOT PUTTING UP ANOTHER CHAPTER! I can just focuse on my One Piece story, if I don't discontinue that because of reviews either... If not, then I'll focuse on... FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! WOO! My new obsession! AND THIS! So REVIEW!**

**Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: It's not even funny how far I am from owning anything but the storyline, the Three Devils name, and Aya.**

**Chapter 14 -WOOHOO!- _A Sense Of Deja Vu_**

* * *

Aya pulled her hood down farther over her face, the thought of being caught both mortifying and dreadful. They were finally doing it. The thing they'd been preparing to do for over four months now: they were to sneak back into the castle and kill Seth, steal the Millennium Rod and, contrary to Ryou and Aya's belief, steak the Puzzle as well. That part was up to Bakura, seeing as no one else was willing to try. 

Ryou took the brunette's hand, squeezing it comfortingly. The look in his eyes clearly stated, "Everything's going to be okay, trust me." She calmed a bit, still wary of the "better" guards that were supposedly guarding the palace.

Bakura waved his hand, spurring the horse into action. They quickly took their spots, hiding behind the barrels and crates of food to be supplying the feast. There was another Suitor's Ball happening, since, supposedly, one had never happened before in the Pharaoh's eyes.

"Okay," Aya whispered, eyeing Bakura warily. "So we're all sneaking in, but why, might I ask," she questioned, pointing to her person, "am I wearing something like this?" Underneath the robes was a dress-gown, which was a midnight blue with slender straps and a semi-loose fit. Her hair had, for once, been tied back, though her bangs hung in her face. The tips had been colored with berry juice near the thief's hideout. In other words, she looked _way_ too girly for her taste.

Bakura smirked an amused smirk, chuckling slightly and turning to his younger brother. "She still hasn't figured it out, has she?" The kind-hearted thief shook his head slightly, smiling. Bakura looked back over Diablo de Morca. "We're sending you in as one of the bastard's suitors. You were last time, correct?"

Aya's jaw dropped in an uncharacteristic gape. "YOU EXPECT M-!" Four hands slapped over her mouth to prevent from her spoiling the mission and screaming out at them. Ryou thought it might end up like that, but he thought that, for once, she might have actually kept a level head. So much for that.

Once she calmed down, Ryou spoke up. "We need you to distract them all as we sneak up behind the thrones. If you can do that, nothing can go wrong." Aya cringed, noticing the one fact they'd over-looked.

"Even if I do, I'm as good as dead. All of the people in the Palace believe me to be a thief and Seth is out for my blood? Did you even once think of that? He'll recognize me in an instant!" she commented harshly.

Bakura opened his mouth to protest, then closed it. He'd been stumped. "Shit!" he cursed, punching his palm. "I can't believe I forgot that!" He fumed for a few more minutes.

"Actually," Ryou murmured. "He might not realize it's you. You've grown a lot and you look different from when you left, so maybe it's drastic enough to vouch for itself!"

Aya smiled. Maybe he's right… she thought, watching as the suitor's carriage pulled closer. "Okay, then how do I get on that carriage?" she questioned, thumbing in its direction.

Bakura grinned mischievously. "Leave that," His eyes glinted with an evil glee. "To me."

* * *

Atemu stood as the princesses waltzed in, each nodding towards him. He nodded back, acknowledging their presence in general. Though he looked to be paying full attention to the females presenting themselves, his mind was on other manners. Malik was one of these many topics. 

After 3 months of unconsciousness, he'd woken up, fitter than a fiddle. Plus, once he realized she wasn't there, he'd asked to see some girl by the name of Aya. Soon afterwards, Seth's guards had dragged him off for something. What was it?

Suddenly, he saw it. A brunette walked in, dark blue dress flowing behind her. A sudden sense of déjà vu washed over him, stunning him silent. Where did he recognize this girl from? What was so special about her? He pondered this until the music began to play, signaling the start to the ball.

* * *

Bakura and Ryou snuck into the castle, but not without trouble. 

"And I thought the new guards might actually put up a better fight…" the crimson-eyed thief murmured, signaling for his brother to follow him. Ryou quickly apologized and dashed after his brother, towards the secret entrance to the throne room.

How do they know of this, you ask? Well, Aya, having lived in the castle for quite some time, knew her way around well and had sketched a map of the interior. It was amazing the detail of it.

Bakura scoffed silently. _She even knows where the armors are…_

They soundlessly bounded past a dark room, hidden in the shadows. Suddenly, Bakura stopped, sending Ryou flying into him. "Ouch! Nii-san(1)! What was that for?" the brown-eyed brother questioned.

The Thief King just stared back at the eyes from the darkness. "It seems they've sent a guard." he mumbled. Violet eyes peered from his haven in the absence of light…

* * *

**For those of you who don't already know:**

**(1) Nii-san: Brother. So CUTE!**

**Anyways, don't forget my threat! Trust me, I've already ended my Danny Phantom story because of it.  
I'M NOT AFRAID TO DO IT AGAIN!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**(---Hikari---)**


	15. Where I Belong

**Wow, has it really been that long? Sorry! But finally, after a long line of work: CAUGHT IN THE SANDSTORM IS NOW COMING TO A CLOSE!**

**No, I'm not discontinuing it: This is the last chapter! I hope you guys like it as much as the last 14 of them! **

**Caught In The Sandstorm: Chapter 15: "This Is Where I Belong"**

* * *

Atemu waltzed up to the girl silently, as though inspecting her movements. She just stood and waited for his approach, which was obviously destined. 

The young woman bowed curtly to him, though worry shone in her beautiful golden eyes. "Hello, my Pharaoh." She addressed, still bowing to him. He just waved his hand, signaling her to please rise to him. He'd never been one for the mild endearments, so why start accepting them from a fair maiden such as herself?

"Hello, ma'am. May I have this dance?" he questioned, holding out his hand for hers.

The brunette flashed a face full of horror, but quickly recuperated, taking his invitation in full. "Of course, your Highness." With that, the two danced, swaying to the music as one. The female's dress flurried around them, tripping her quite a few times, though Atemu decided to pretend not to notice: she seemed uptight about the situation as it was.

Soon, the song ended, and the other princesses clawed at him for the second chance at his hand.

The brunette disappeared into the throng of girls.

Aya pulled away from her old friend, worried that Seth had been watching. The point was to get in, kill Seth, get out, and have the Puzzle and the Rod, right? Well, Seth couldn't spot her or else the whole thing was ruined, obviously.

Fortunately, the High Priest himself had been rather preoccupied with a lustful young woman, who still couldn't get her eyes off him.

_Hm_, she thought._ I wonder where I recognize her from_. It was none other than Fauna, cooing over him like a long lost husband who'd gone away for a year.

Naturally, he still had the same thoughts about her that he had a little less than a year before, and he was trying extremely hard to escape her grasp. Aya only giggled at him as she snuck from the ball room.

* * *

Seth watched as Aya departed from the ballroom, smirking to himself. Did she seriously think she could get away with this? Sneaking into the palace for a _royal _ball? 

He finally pried the love-sick Fauna off of him, working his way through the crazed princesses and to the doorway to the halls. His shoes clicked loudly, echoing against the stone walls of the palace.

Everything seemed in place…

He slid off his shoes, making sure to stay silent as he followed Aya's footsteps into the dark expansion deep in the castle.

"Ryou? Bakura? Where are you guys? Dear Ra, they should have been here by now!" she whispered, half to herself and half to her missing companions.

"Maybe they read the map wrong." Seth cooed, turning the corner on his prey, which spun around in fright.

She gasped at the glint in his cerulean blue eyes, then her own eyes narrowed. "Seth. What do you want?" She mentally slapped herself. _What kind of question is that?_ She thought. _I'm sneaking into the palace, and calling out to my thief friends, and I'm asking what he wants? Ra am I stupid…_

Seth just chuckled. "You seriously think you can get away with this? I'm assuming you're after the Puzzle, just like your friends are. Well, I've got news for you, you're no-"

"I don't give a damn what you think!" Aya spat, eye narrowing menacingly. "And for your information: That's not only what _I _want. _I_ want the Millennium Rod to reverse the spell you've put on my friends, and _I_ want you dead!"

Aya lifted the hem of her skirt up to her middle thigh, pulling out a dagger about the size of a normal kitchen knife from its sheath. She held it at her side, the knife hanging loosely in her hand, just as Bakura had taught her. It pointed at its target with every step the female took. The hunter now became the hunted.

Now Seth had come unarmed, expecting it to still be the same defenseless Aya he'd come to know and care for. His eyes widened as he spun on his heel, fleeing into the darkness of the hallways…

Right into Malik.

"Why, hello there, Seth." Malik whispered as he caught Seth by the arm, holding him fast to his place. "It's been a while… three months, am I right? After you stole my Rod? Then, what do you do for repayment?"

Bakura and Ryou stepped out of the shadows, firelight dancing across their faces. "You turn around and shove him in a cell in the bottom of the castle so that no one hears what you'd done to poor Aya. Tsk, tsk, Priest. That's sinful, you know?" Bakura mocked, shaking his head in mock shame.

"But not before you tried to kill him just so something like this wouldn't happen." Ryou added, taking a step forward before his brother. "You may call us despicable, because we have not what is needed to survive. We do what we can and don't care what they authorities say about it. But you are the despicable one, Seth." He spat the man's name into the dirt, angered as he put the pieces together: Why Aya had run away, why she'd been with them in the first place. Now that he thought about it, it Seth didn't lust for the power Aya had, none of this would have happened. His own envy and pride had blinded him, leaving nothing but greed in his wake, leading him into his emanate doom.

"You are the one who will trample anyone for power. You're lies have webbed beyond insanity and now, we will put an end to it." Bakura finished Ryou's sentence, pushing Seth backward toward Aya.

He heard the squish as knife met skin before he felt the actual blade. Seth cried out in agony as the knife ripped through his skin, up the small of his back and into his neck. The wound extended the entire length of his torso, completely immobilizing him. The fact that Bakura was already upon him to keep his mouth shut made it a quiet kill, though still a slow and agonizing one. As the light faded from his eyes, he heard the Three Devils laugh.

"Just as we planned, huh, Ryou?" the Thief King cackled.

"No, I didn't plan this. I just relayed it to you. This was all Aya."

The smile on her face haunted Seth's last moments. "Exactly as we planned. Oh, and Seth? I hope you can still hear me."

She leaned in close to him, right up to his face as she whispered, "You know why my life is soooo easy? Because I do something about my problems, as you can see. I do something, and make amends for my wrongs."

With those last words echoing in his mind, he lost his grip on life, and faded into the never ending darkness of death.

Aya stood up from her stooped position, sighing. "I have to say, Malik, that was a nice touch you added." She turned to Bakura. "I still wish that you'd killed him."

Said white-haired thief just laughed. "Ah, but you see," he replied. "Then it wouldn't be revenge: it'd just be another higher-up down the drain!"

Aya giggled to herself at his logic, and then turned to Ryou. "You did a good job, too." She smiled at him. He returned the gesture, though it was short lived happiness as a voice came from down the hall.

"What have you done!"

* * *

Atemu watched as Seth exited the banquet, a sick smile plastered across his cousin's features. Something was off and he knew it. 

"Excuse me," he murmured as he ducked away from the latest dancing partner who he'd never remember.

He was hot on Seth's trail, intent with finding out what was up, when Fauna intruded, stepping right in his path. "And where do you think you're going, you Majesty?" she questioned, poking him in the chest with her finger. "I won't let you get away again: I was this close last time, and I'll get the prince now." She held up her fingers, displaying how far she'd come from marrying Atemu before.

Atemu, however, was wondering what exactly she meant by 'last time'. "I don't know what you're talking about. There was no 'last time'." he replied, trying to get around her, but she persisted.

"Now don't try to play hard to get, it won't work. You know perfectly well that at the last ball I was to be your bride. But that other girl… Oooh! What was her name?" Fauna snapped her fingers, trying to remember the name of the girl that stole her shot at Atemu.

Once again, Atemu didn't recall ever having a ball before this. He just gave her a questioning look, eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah! Aya." she said flatly, snapping one final time. "So, now that's she's out of the way, we can… you okay?"

Atemu stood their dumbstruck. _Aya? _he thought. _Wasn't that the girl Malik was rambling on about? Yes, a brunette girl, he claimed, golden eyes, small figure… _

Realization struck him as he recalled his first dance. "That was her." he whispered.

"Huh?" Fauna said, obliviously.

Atemu bowled Fauna over, racing stealthily after his cousin and the girl he believed to be Aya.

A cry erupted from down the hallway, but it was cut off and muffled. It only added to the young Pharaoh's curiosity as he continued his sprint after his cousin.

_What could be going on?_ he asked himself, racing down the hallways by the light of the flickering torches. _Could something have happened? No, that girl seemed to sweet to do anything of real merit… but what if? Oh, Ra, please let them be safe..._

But as he turned the corner, he realized his prayer had fallen on deaf ears. The body of his late cousin lay on the cold stone floor, a pool of his own crimson blood surrounding him.

For a moment, he couldn't speak. He couldn't even hear what the Three Devils and his old friend, Malik, had to say.

"What have you done!" he cried, falling to the ground next to his relative.

The party swiveled to face the man as he looked on the body of Seth. "Atemu…" Aya said weakly.

He turned on her angrily. "No one has given you the right to call me that, thief." he spat, fury burning like a madman in his purple-red orbs.

"Look, your _Majesty_," Bakura stepped in, waving his arm and bowing in an exaggerated manor. "I don't know what's in your head, but that man was a lunatic. We've done this country a favor by doing him in."

"I don't care what favors you've done for this country, you still murdered him!"

"Please, calm down! Let us rationalize this…!"

The three voices blended together, all cresendoing out of control, while Malik and Aya sat cowering in a corner. Finally, Malik spoke out.

"Alrighty then!" he stated, leaning next to the dead man's corpse. "As much as I'd love to see this continue, I think it's time we wind down now."

Malik pulled the Millennium Rod out from the sheath that had fallen to the ground. Seth evidently had had it the entire time, not thinking of it until his last moments of life. Malik pulled it up and pointed it at Atemu.

A brilliant flash of light followed this, flooding the groups vision with it's blinding power. Then, the light disappeared as fast as it had come, showing a blank-faced Pharaoh in its wake.

"Hello again, Aya." he whispered. "This isn't how I imagined meeting you again."

Aya smiled. "Hello to you as well. I agre-"

"But dead is dead and thief is thief. I'm sorry, Aya. But you killed my cousin." He gave them a cold stare, knocking Aya senseless.

_But…_ she thought, looking him in the eye the best she could_. I thought… for sure that that would bring him back to his senses. That, he'd remember me for sure… But I suppose I was wrong…_

Atemu spoke up, "Don't worry, though. I think I can afford a ten minute head start. I mean, it's four against, oh, I don't know, how many guards now. And truthfully, I don't want you dead." A small smile crept to his face as he looked on Seth's body. "I knew something was wrong with him I just wished it wouldn't come to this." he whispered, shaking his head.

Ryou looked at Aya, who seemed to smile. "Yes. It was after Mahado died. I'm sorry that it came down to this." Aya looked up, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.

"I wish I could correct all the mistakes we've made and set things right, but I am not a god. I can't change the course of fate nor can I tailor the past. You're absolutely right, I am a thief. Maybe I was always meant to be. Seth was right: if you hadn't picked me up, who knows what could have happened. I really might have just joined this group earlier. In any case, thanks for the head start. And, if we meet again, I hope it's under better circumstances." She tilted her head to the side and smiled brightly, her eyes closed. "Also, I hope you don't try to kill me." Atemu chuckled to himself.

Aya then turned to Ryou. "But this is where I belong. It's what I've needed all this time. I know that now." She took his hands, and smiled at him, and he smiled in return.

Bakura groaned at the sight. _Just like Brother, huh?_ he thought. _Always so soft._ He took a step forward. "Okay, before this scene plays out any mushier, I think we'd best take our leave." The Thief King turned to Malik. "You coming with?"

Malik smirked. "Do I have a choice? I assisted."

With that, the quartet raced off, mounting their horses long before the guards were aware of them ever being there: Atemu had pretended to have been attacked, explaining the slow relay of information.

But, with Malik coming along, they were one horse shy of their needs.

"I'll take Aya!" Ryou exclaimed. Aya just snickered. "Fine, if I must!" she teased, getting on board in front of the younger of the two thief brothers.

They'd only gotten out with two out of three items they'd seaked, but that was enough for them… for now…

As they road off, Ryou and Aya holding each other on, Bakura glared at them and Malik looked on laughing.

Finally, Bakura spoke up as they road off into the rising sun, leaving the four to laugh in spite of all that had happened that day.

"Why in the Hell do you always get the girls, Ryou!"

**THE END... for now...**

* * *

**Okay, that's it! I've got a sequal in the works called Desert Ruins. My friend helped me think of the storyline, and it's completely panned out! I think it will be good!**

**Please review: I'd really like to know if you liked the story! I really enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoyed it as much as me!**

**Over and out!**

**---Hikari---**

**This story now has the stamp on it: COMPLETE!**


End file.
